The objective of Core A is indicated by its title. Its functions are defined as the provision of technologies, services and research materials used by multiple Research Components, which are difficult or expensive to generate, which can be provided by a central source, and indeed would be ridiculously wasteful for each lab to provide for itself. The emphasis here is on high technology aspects, and materials that require special facilities or know-how to generate.